


I Can Treat You Better Than He Can

by JGoose13



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Unbeta-ed, jealous!Tim, my attempt at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13
Summary: Lucy goes on a date with that firefighter/paramedic. Tim is there. And he isdefinitelynot jealous.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	I Can Treat You Better Than He Can

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an Anon prompt from Tumblr: "Chenford prompt: Lucy getting a drink with that paramedic we saw in the promo for next episode, they are at their usual bar and of course Tim is there as well (maybe with Angela and all the crew) being jealous and grumpy. Thank you! 😊"
> 
> Hope I did it justice! No idea what the guy's name will end up being, but I called him 'Joe.' Seemed simple enough. 
> 
> Also, I apparently have now taken on the habit of song lyrics/titles as fic titles. I don't even like Sean Mendez...
> 
> Also, also, I am once again asking for you to forgive me, as this is unbeta-ed.

“Bradford! Drinks in 10?” Harper called down the hallway, catching Tim about to enter the parking garage. 

“Uh, yeah, sure. See you there.” 

Harper nodded and disappeared around a corner, no doubt to recruit more for the impromptu Friday night outing. They’d just wrapped on a long shift, and they were all scheduled for a deserved weekend off. Tim didn’t even want to think about all the shitty chores he had to do at home. The mundane stuff just seemed so menial after the situations he found himself in on the job. This had been something he’d struggled with since coming back from deployment, constant on-guard, unable to switch off that part of his brain ready for action. Drinks with coworkers helped on occasion, but this night, in particular, was bound to be more trying than normal. 

Lucy. His boot. Getting drinks with a  _ firefighter _ .

_ Do you wanna go out later? _

God,  _ yes _ .

The exchange had made Tim want to puke. 

“A  _ firefighter _ , Chen?” He’d asked her, once they’d returned to the shop after the call.

Lucy shrugged as she buckled herself in. “Yeah. Why not? He’s cute and it’s just a drink. No harm in it.” 

Tim’s lips almost said the words. He’d almost inserted foot. Bringing up the fact that the last time she’d had a drink with a man, he’d drugged her and kidnapped her. Oh yeah, and she’d almost died in a barrel. 

“Right,” he’d mumbled, and that was the end of that. Only later did he over hear her talking to West about where she and the  _ firefighter _ were going for the eponymous drink. Their usual watering hole. At least it was a crowded place, surrounded by cops. Smart. 

And maybe he’d already planned on going even well before Harper had asked. And maybe he’d planned on keeping his distance, watching the guy like a hawk. 

His presence there would serve as purely a safety measure, and nothing else. He’d observe, judge, and deal with the situation if he felt it take a turn. 

It being a Friday, Lola’s Bar teemed with life. The bar itself was owned by a retired officer who’d found prime real estate near the station, allowing for ease of after shift drinks. The guy did a good business, and Tim liked the atmosphere. He’d beaten everyone else there, so he quickly commandeered a table with the best vantage point of the entire room. A waitress sashayed over, wearing short shorts and a low cut tank. 

“Can I get you the usual, Sergeant Bradford?” The woman, Tracie, asked. She’d been trying to get his attention for a while, and maybe for once he’d give in to a little harmless flirting, but not tonight. Tonight, his eyes were glued to the door, waiting. 

“Uh, yeah, thanks Trace,” he nodded, not even sparing her a glance. 

The minutes ticked past. West arrived with Harper and Nolan, then Angela and Wesley. 

When asked, Angela waved Tim off.  _ I can still drink water! Jesus! _ She’d griped.

They were well into the swing of drinks and chit-chat, Tim’s gaze never leaving the entrance, when his boot walked in with the pretty boy  _ firefighter _ . 

Tim sat straighter in his chair, his hand clenched tighter around the neck of the beer bottle he’d been nursing. 

Lucy looked-- well, she looked like Lucy. Sunshine and smiles, her hair down out of the regulation bun and artfully wavy, spilling over her shoulders. She had large gold hoops, trendy ankle boots, a pair of skinny jeans, and a flowy top. What socked him in the gut more than anything was the joyous smile on her face. She’d been laughing, practically pressed against the side of that pissant. They stepped up to the bar, climbing up into two tall stools and ordering drinks. Good, no dark, shadowed tables in corners for Lucy Chen. 

“Yo, Tim!” Angela snapped her fingers inches from his nose, jolting him from spiraling thoughts. 

“Huh, what?” He blinked, eyes focusing on his closest friend. 

Angela smirked, glancing over her shoulder for a moment. Tim didn’t like that look. 

“That a new prospect for Chen?” Angela asked, words meant for West, but her eyes never left Tim’s. 

“Yeah,” Jackson piped up, looking over to the bar. “He’s a firefighter paramedic. Mostly paramedic. They met on a call earlier. Should’ve seen it, Lopez, the tension was sizzling.” 

“Guy with a face and body like that, I should hope so,” Angela laughed. 

“Hey!” Wesley scoffed. 

“You know I don’t mean anything by it, babe,” Angela nudged her fiance with her shoulder. She took a sip of her Ginger Ale, hiding her smile. 

“Anyway,” she continued. “Tim, I was asking you about whether there were any sergeant positions you’re eying for when your boot finally gets off probation?” 

“Nah, haven’t looked,” he replied absently, taking a pull from his beer. Glancing back over to Lucy, Tim nearly shattered the bottle in his grip when she saw her laugh, toss her hair over her shoulder, and reach out to press her palm to the firefighter’s knee. The bitter liquid caught in his throat, and he choked, hacking. Angela reached across the table to pound her palm between his shoulder blades. 

“You okay?” Nolan asked, sliding a fresh glass of water closer to Tim. 

“Yeah, good.”

Angela turned in her chair, looking to Lucy again, and back to Tim. He didn’t like the analyzing look in her eye, like puzzle pieces were falling into place for her. She’d made detective for a reason, and no matter how much of a hard ass he tried to be, he wore his heart on his sleeve more than not. 

Yeah, he’s been in love with his boot for a while now. So what? It’s not like he could do anything about it. It wasn’t like she felt the same way. Clearly not, since she’d asked the  _ firefighter _ here for drinks. Instead of him. Not that she would? He’d never really given her the impression that they could have casual drinks. Right? 

Whatever conclusion reached, Angela faced forward fully again. She propped her elbow on the table, and cradled her chin in her hand, watching him. Those perceptive eyes made Tim squirm in his seat. 

“West, Nolan… your turn to buy a round. Shoo, shoo,” Angela waved her hand at them, dismissing the two rookies from the table to complete their task. West rolled his eyes but went, and Nolan, ever the puppy, was only too happy to please. As soon as they were well gone, Angela glanced to Harper, nodding. 

“So, you gonna do something about it?” Angela asked. 

“About what?” Tim asked, gliding a calloused finger through the condensation on the glass bottle. 

“It’s pretty damn obvious,” Harper said, and Angela nodded. 

“What’s obvious?” Wesley piped up. 

Angela patted his cheek slightly. “Don’t worry about it, hon.” 

“Is it Tim’s giant crush on Lucy?” Wesley asked. 

Tim choked again, this time on his own spit, while Harper laughed and laughed, and Angela just beamed at her soon-to-be husband. 

“Shit, is it that obvious?” Tim sighed. 

“Oh yeah,” Angela and Harper intoned. 

“Well, then you know I can’t do anything about it.” 

“Maybe not right now,” Harper said. “But she’s not going to be your rookie forever.” 

A group of guys stepped through the entrance then, heading right for the bar. They caught sight of the guy with Lucy, and roared a greeting. The guy turned, and grinned, getting off his stool to greet them. 

Disgusting.  _ More _ firefighters? What the hell was this neighborhood coming to?

Lucy’s date clapped palms with all of them, and Tim couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Mr. Friendly. Mr. Perfect Hair. Mr. Perfect Face. 

“Tim,” Angela reached across the table, pulling Tim back, covering his hand with hers. “You know that I would normally push this. It’s ethically wrong on so many levels, and if discovered, her reputation would be destroyed. But I also see the way you are with her. I’ve not seen you like that with any woman before. Not Rachel, not even Isabelle.”

“Can we just drop it?” Tim snapped, yanking his hand out from under Angela’s and folding his arms over his chest. Yeah, he was pouting like a little kid. So what? You couldn’t have everything you wanted in life, he’d learned that a long time ago. 

And he especially couldn’t have Lucy Chen. 

“Bradford,” Harper began. “I’m with Lopez here. You should talk to her.”

Tim laughed humorously. “Why waste my time? She’s got Mr. Paramedic. He… he’s good. Not jaded. Perfect for her. What she deserves.” 

“Don’t go making that decision for her. You won’t even talk to her about how you feel,” Harper continued. 

“I don’t need to. She doesn’t feel the same way. How could she?” 

“Oh wow, how have you made it this long as a cop?” Wesley blurted. Tim shot him the best Bradford Stare he could muster, and got a little bit of satisfaction out of the little bit of intimidation he saw in Wesley’s eyes. 

“Aww, baby, you just keep surprising me,” Angela crooned, turning to press her lips lightly to Wesley’s. 

“Thanks, sweetheart, I learned from the best,” Wesley grinned. 

“Oh God, please, stop,” Tim groaned. 

“Look, Tim, even I can see that she’s as smitten with you as you are her,” Wesley said. “You just haven’t seen it, because you look longingly at her, and then look away just before she looks longingly at you. You think we’re gross? You should see yourselves.”

Harper cackled, slapping her hand on the table in mirth. 

“Alright, you know what, I’m gonna go take a leak, and when I get back, we’re going to forget this conversation happened.” Tim stood, fast enough to cause the chair legs to scrape across the cheap wood flooring. He stalked through the crowd around the bar to get to the back where the bathrooms were. 

The noise of the bar became muffled in the dim hallway, the far off notes of music practically a whisper now. As Tim strode past the women’s restroom, the door shot inward and a woman came right out, colliding into his shoulder as he passed. 

Tim turned, a biting remark on the tip of his tongue, which dissipated immediately when he saw it was Lucy. Even in the meager light of the hallway, he could see her eyes were red, make up shoddily touched up, and she sniffled. 

Bile rose in Tim’s throat, his blood boiling. What the fuck had that Smokey the Bear mother fucker said to her?

“Oh, Tim, hi,” Lucy quickly swiped under her eyes, trying her best to blot at her running mascara. 

“Chen, what’s wrong? What happened?” That switch had been flipped again, fight mode. He’d take on that firefighter and all his little buddies if it meant avenging her. 

“N-Nothing. Nothing happened,” she said, too quickly. 

“Hey, come on. Tell me,” Tim coaxed, softening his voice from the pure ire it had manifested. “You look like you’ve been having fun with the firefighter.” 

Lucy’s brows furrowed. “Have you been watching me?” 

“No,” he said, a little too quickly. 

“Uh huh,” she smiled, and if that was all it took for her to smile again, then he’d allow his embarrassment to continue tenfold. 

“Maybe I’ve been keeping an eye on you.” 

“Oh really?” She teased, the sadness bleeding from her eyes, and instead replaced with that familiar twinkle he knew and loved. 

Tim shrugged loosely, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, you know. Had to make sure he was okay and didn’t try any funny stuff.” 

“‘Funny stuff’? What are you? Living in, like, a 1930’s gangster movie?” She laughed. 

“I always figured if policing didn’t work out, I’d make a dashing James Cagney-like gangster,” Tim deadpanned. 

Lucy laughed, and the smile on her face grew, turning into something more than just a smile. Something Tim couldn’t identify. 

“So, uh, are you, you know, having a good time?” Tim pressed. 

The smile faltered, but Lucy nodded. “Yeah, sure. He’s fun. Nice.” 

Color him unconvinced. 

“Just nice?” 

“Yeah,  _ nice _ .”

“I would’ve expected more than  _ nice _ from a firefighter. Especially one with not a hair out of place. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.”

“Tim,” Lucy hedged. “Are you… are you jealous?” 

“What?” Tim scoffed, his gaze moving from her to anywhere else. “ _ No _ .” 

“You say _I’m_ a bad liar,” Lucy teased. “Well, have a good rest of the night.” 

“Yeah, you too,” he said to her retreating form as she made her way back to the bar, and back to her firefighter date. “So stupid, Tim,” he muttered, continuing into the men’s bathroom to complete the business he’d sought to do. Once he’d finished, washed his hands, and stepped back into the hallway, Lucy was back. Waiting for him. 

Alarms went off again, code red blaring across all his systems. “What happened? Chen, tell me--” 

But he couldn’t finish. Lucy stepped forward, stepped into him, craning up on her toes and tilting her head to press her lips lightly to his. 

God, he was in heaven. The kiss wasn’t even anything that heated, that passionate, but with Lucy, it didn’t matter. It didn’t need to be. Sweet and chaste was just fine with him, if that was the only way he could have her kisses. 

As soon as the kiss had begun, it ended. Lucy, wide-eyed as if unbelieving herself capable of that amount of boldness, stepped back. 

“I-- Shit, Tim, I’m sorry.”

Tim couldn’t help but brush the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, catching the taste of whatever fruity drink she’d had recently. God, that alone could unravel him.

“Lucy--” He began, but she interrupted him again, going into full-on rant mode. 

“God, I wasn’t thinking. You’re still my T.O. You’re responsible for my final evaluation out of probation. If anyone found out… but I… all I can think about is how I’d rather be sitting next to you at that bar, laughing and sharing a drink. Maybe sharing a bit more. I thought if I asked Joe, it would be a good step to try and shake off this stupid crush I have on you but…” 

Tim had to admit that, in that moment, she’d never looked more beautiful to him. Her eyes were alight, furious and passionate, the tension in her body and the way her hair fell across her cheeks, hiding the blush… 

Wait… had she said she had a  _ crush _ on  _ him _ ?

“… but I can’t stop. Just when I think I can move on, you do something so damn soft and Tim-like that I fall all over again. And I dread the day I’m not considered a rookie anymore, and I won’t see you. And I--” 

This time, it was Tim’s turn to cut her off. His hands reached for her, grasping the sides of her face between his rough palms like the precious thing she was. His lips jammed down onto hers, maybe not so gracefully at first, but he quickly righted that. Lucy deserved to be cherished. To be seen as the complete badass she was. Gorgeous and so  _ good _ . Slanting his lips a little more, Lucy whined, and he felt every shred of his self-control fraying. She had that effect on him.

Tim kissed her. Took his fill of her. Fisted his hands into her soft hair just to feel the tendrils ghost across his skin. He nibbled on her lips, tasting her. If there were any drug in the world that made him feel as he did in that moment, he’d be an addict in a second. 

Reluctantly, Tim pulled away, reason and logic taking hold. They were still in a public place, where anyone needed to pee would find them, catch them. Tim could not risk Lucy getting this far, and not graduating from probation because of allegations of misconduct. She’d gotten to this point all on her own. Becoming the best rookie he’d ever trained, all on her own merit. He’d rather flay the skin from his body than ruin that for her. 

“We shouldn’t,” Tim breathed. 

“Like hell,” Lucy grumbled. 

“We shouldn’t…  _ right now, _ ” Tim amended with a laugh.

Lucy let out a breath in relief. “I was going to kick your ass if you told me otherwise, Tim Bradford. Especially after kissing me like that.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lucy Chen,” Tim grinned, bigger than he’d had, a response only his rookie could elicit from him. “Why don’t you ditch the dud and sit with us?”

“Don’t have to. He kind of already ditched me to sit with his buddies.” 

Tim froze. “Excuse me? He did what now?” He dropped his hands and made to step around her, to go acquaint that firefighter with his fists, but Lucy’s calming hand caught his elbow. 

“Tim, don’t. It’s okay. I may have suggested it in a subtle way, making him think it was his idea.” Lucy’s smile was just this side of smug. 

“What made you change your mind?” Tim asked softly. 

“I saw you and I just… I was in the bathroom crying because of you.” 

Tim blanched. 

“Oh God, no, that came out wrong. You didn’t do anything, it’s just… me, feeling sorry for myself. Thinking this was… well, unrequited.” 

Tim shook his head. “Definitely not unrequited. But we should… “ He sighed, raking his fingers through his short hair. “… we should wait. Just a little bit longer. Until I’m not your T.O. and your superior.”

Lucy nodded. “Promise?” 

God, she hadn’t sounded that vulnerable in months. Like she expected him to change his mind. As if.

“I promise, Lucy Chen. I promise that the wait will be worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @JGoose753 and Tumblr @JGoose13.


End file.
